Marrow Amin/History
Battles Background Marrow is the youngest and newest addition to the Ace Operatives team. Prior to the start of the series, he graduated from Atlas Academy, joining the military as a Specialist. Before becoming a Specialist, what drove Marrow to be a Huntsman in the past was that many people said Marrow couldn't ever be one.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA However, beating those odds, Marrow was able to rise to the top of the ranks, becoming an Ace-Op. He is extremely appreciative and humbled by James Ironwood for being brought in as a part of the most elite group of Huntsmen in Atlas, being well aware of the social and racial tensions between Atlas and Faunus and how rare it is for his kind to be placed in such a role.Official r/RWBY Ace-Op AMA Following the Fall of Beacon, Ironwood enlisted Marrow, as well as the rest of Ace-Ops, into his secret group with the goal of stopping Salem and her forces through the use of the Amity Communications Tower. ''RWBY'' In Mantle Marrow and his team were called into Mantle because of reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace and because of the unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Marrow and his team caught them by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. He is later seen retelling how he was kicked out of a place at least three times to his team before the Huntsmen-in-training arrived. Following the release of their quarries, Marrow and the rest of Ace-Ops apologize for the miscommunication, before the students are introduced to Atlas Academy by Penny Polendina. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Greatest Kingdom" *"A New Approach" Geist Hunt In the mission to the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, Marrow and Harriet Bree join Team RWBY in the mines. He complains about being signed up as a babysitter, which Harriet deflects by saying that's what she is to him. As Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna discuss the Schnee Dust Company, Marrow explains that society in Atlas is set up to put the Faunus in the bottom, and humans are willing participants by not helping. Marrow and the rest of the team encounter a Geist, who flees deeper into the mines, and a swarm of Centinels. He later defeats the Geist in the caves along with the rest of Ace-Ops. Marrow was present after teams RWBY and JNPR were officially received their Huntsmen licenses, along with Elm Ederne and Vine Zeki, helping the new Huntsmen and Huntresses break into their professional field. Following this, Marrow joined the Ace-Ops and Huntsmen in preparations, where he formed a bond with Jaune Arc. He also aided the teams' training, and went on another mission to the SDC with Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long to help clear the Grimm from the area. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ace Operatives" *"Pomp and Circumstance" *"Sparks" Patrol at Robyn Hill's Election Party Following Jacques Schnee's announcement of having "been forced" to close down non-essential Schnee Dust Company facilities, Marrow and Penny were tasked with making sure the elections for Mantle city council went smoothly, as bodyguards for Robyn Hill. The election party Robyn chose to attend was crashed by Tyrian Callows, who massacred partygoers and framed Penny for murders, putting the blame on Atlas. The Happy Huntresses and survivors attacked Marrow, Ruby, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Penny, though Marrow froze them temporarily with his Semblance, his attempts to help being ignored. Marrow and the group left, swearing the attacks weren't being staged by Atlas. Soon after, Creatures of Grimm arrived to attack the city, where Marrow lamented they'd have a long night. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"A Night Off" A Banquet at the Schnee Manor Marrow later attended the dinner at the Schnee Manor, as one of Ironwood's guests. After realizing all other Faunus at the party were waiters rather than guests, Marrow left to go outside with Qrow in frustration, on standby in case Ironwood needed further evidence in defending his seat in the council. As Jacques and the council continue raising issues toward Ironwood, Weiss enters, saying Jacques should be tried instead. She shows the group footage of his interaction with Arthur Watts, and the council turns on him for aiding the man they then believe to be behind much of what Ironwood had been blamed for. As those assembled in Schnee Manor enumerate Jacques's crimes, including the murders at Robyn's rally, they receive messages informing them of the crisis in Mantle; with the heating in the city disabled, riots and Grimm are approaching the city. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Cordially Invited" *"As Above, So Below" References Category:History pages